Touch the Wind
by Klemex
Summary: Syaoran is a fallen angel who lives in isolation. One day he meets Sakura but he can't see her. Why? look at the title hint hint. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_ The room was dark and quiet, seemingly peaceful at first glance. But, as soon as you stepped in, you were assaulted by the vile stench of decaying flesh and other such things. The items scattered about the room simply screamed dark magic. A sinister presence always lingered here. Any fantasies about this being a peaceful place were shattered. A sudden shriek broke the silence.  
_

"_NO! P-p-please, don't do this, let me go!" A young girl was backed up against the wall, sobbing and shaking, terror filled eyes fastened on a single figure. The owner of the room. He was a Black Mage, a sorcerer belonging to the Dark side. His black robes clung to him as he advanced towards the girl, an evil smirk on his face.  
_

"_Now, why would I do that? I found you trespassing in my room, it's only my right to deal with you as I see fit." Suddenly he held out his hand palm outward and dark black light with intertwining red strands shot out and hit the girl. Her pain filled cry echoed in the room long after she had slumped to the floor, red sparks flickering across her body. The mage eyed her, her frame still as death. Reaching into a pocket, he drew out a small glass vial filled with swirling sky blue liquid.  
_

_"Why not?" he murmured, "I haven't had a chance to test it yet…" With that he uncorked it and sprinkled it over the still form. Starting to chant, he started out slow but sped up. As he chanted, the liquid shimmered and let out a soft glow as it sunk into the girl. When all the liquid was gone, he stopped and watched the girl. Slowly but surely, the girl started to fade away until soon he could barely see the outline of her and at last nothing at all. With one flick of his finger the window opened. The wind howled mournfully outside, shaking the glass. Groaning was suddenly heard from the room and the mage thought he felt a gust of wind whip past him and the window shuddered briefly as if something had escaped though them. He chuckled softly.  
_

"_So, it did work…" Quickly he turned and exited the room but not before the window closed with a loud **thud!**_

**xXx  
**

One hundred years late...

_ The moon glowed in the night sky. Compared to the sun it paled but it had its own radiance, a quiet soothing one. It appeared ethereal, glorious in all it's magnificence as it cast down it's silver rays on a broken soul._

**xXx**

_ A seemingly young man knelt on Earth in a clearing that was located in the center of an isolated forest. His eyes dull and void of any emotion stared at a patch of ground in front of him. Four words repeated themselves in an endless refrain in his mind. **How did this happen?** From his back his wings drooped. Once large, white, and heavenly, they were now tattered and gray, a mockery of their former glory. For this person was no mere mortal. He was in fact an angel. Or, to be more precise, a fallen angel as of now. An angel cast away from the pearly gates. Disgraced and exiled, he now resided on Earth. A shudder ran through his body as his numbed brain finally accepted what had happened. A choked sob escaped him as he hunched into a ball, drawing his battered wings around him as a shield from the gaze of the all-knowing moon._


	2. Chapter 1 : Hello

_**Chapter 1**_

It had now been ten years since Syaoran had been cast down to Earth as a fallen angel. He grown accustomed to his life among the mortals although contact between the mortals and he were very rare as he live in isolation. Even though he was a fallen angel, he was still an immortal and that had its perks. He still had an 18-year old's figure and his hair was chesnut brown and no matter what he did it stubbornly stayed messy and in disorder. His eyes were bright piercing amber and his basic outfit was a sleeveless black turtleneck and tan cargo pants. Sturdy boots and black wristbands completed it. Since his arrival here ten years ago, he had not left the borders of the forest much. People were afraid of the forest and he liked that because that meant they stayed away. Isolation suited him.

**xXx  
**

**Syaoran's POV**

I knelt down before a quiet stream and proceeded to splash water on my face. Having just awoken, I was still a bit drowsy and the cold water helped me to become alert. Sighing, I looked around as I dried off. What would I do today? I had no purpose, no goal, nothing I wanted to accomplish. Deciding I might as well explore the forest, I headed towards a shadowy part that I had never yet seen. It was a bit pathetic, having lived here for ten years and still not having explored. I supposed I had never really had had the motivation to explore. _Well, no time like the present,_ I thought as I entered the shadows.

After walking for nearly an hour, I decided to take a break. Sitting up against a tree, I leaned back and closed my eyes. That was when I heard it. A sound so slight that I wondered if I had imagined it in the first place. But no, it sounded again and this time there was no mistaking it. It was the sound of a barely suppressed sob.

"Darn it!" I whispered angrilyas I punched the tree trunk. _There goes my peaceful afternoon of alone time._ I didn't come here to help people stuck in this forest but my conscience wouldn't let me leave until I found the person. I blamed it on my days as a Celestial Angel. As I sighed soundlessly, I heard the sob again. Groaning, I headed towards the person, listening intently for the sobs that were my only guide. Suddenly I halted. I was in a small, okay, _tiny_ clearing. All my senses told me the person was here but there was...nothing.

**--------------------**

**? POV**

I whirled around and my eyes widened in shock. Someone had heard me! _But I thought no one lived in this forest!_ Slowly I calmed down._ It's okay, chill, he can't see you._ I felt a twinge of bitterness at that thought but quickly brushed it off. Getting up, I studied the person who had chanced upon me. He was tall with messy chestnut colored hair. He had the most captivating amber eyes I had ever seen and right now his brow was furrowed in puzzlement. I nearly laughed at the look on his facebut stopped myself in time as I remembered that just because he couldn't see me didn't mean he couldn't hear me. As my eyes trailed down from his face to his figure, my pupils widened for the second time today. He had wings! They may not be in the best of shape but they were wings nevertheless. _So, he's not just some regular person now is he?_ Just then I did something I still don't now why I did. Maybe it was because he interested me, maybe it was because I was lonely, maybe I was just crazy but whatever the reason, I went up to him right then and there and whispered into his ear.

"_Hello..."_


	3. Chapter 2 : What are you?

**Chapter 2  
**

**Syaoran's POV  
**

I must've jumped six feet into the air when I heard a quiet voice murmur into my ear. I was shocked as I quickly spun around, eyes darting from side to side but still managing to keep my face blank.

"Where are you? Who are you? Tell me!" I winced inwardly as the words left my mouth. _That sounded so lame!_ Gentle laughter suddenly filled the clearing. The sound seemed to come from somewhere in front of me but I still didn't see anyone.

"I'm sorry, I must have startled you. No wait, I take that back, I'm _still_ startling you aren't I?"

Tensed, I tried to pinpoint the location of the soft lilting voice when I had a revelation. What if this person wasn't a regular person? Like me? Nervously I spoke into the air.

"Are you….invisible?"

"Bingo! Well, almost bingo. Actually, I'm currently insubstantial."

I frowned. What did she mean? And was this really the girl I had heard sobbing and come after? Because this person sounded so……..perky! There was no other word for it or at least none came to mind. I assumed she was a girl because I highly doubted a guy's voice would sound like that.

"Are you the girl who was sobbing?" There was a long silence after that question and I was starting to wonder if she had left when I heard her voice again, this time laced with sorrow and pain.

"Yes. The person you heard was me."

**? POV**

For some reason, I found myself wanting to talk to this person. It had been so long since I had had someone to talk to. In fact, he was the first person I had ever spoken ever since I became what I am. Then out of the blue, he asked me if I had been the one crying. Stunned, I just stared at him for a moment. _So he **had** heard me…_ Remembering why I had been crying, I fell silent, overcome by sorrow once again. When he started to get uneasy, I spoke up.

"Yes. The person you heard was me." I paused and went on. "I was remembering some….unpleasant memories when you stumbled across me. I don't cry often, I was just…frustrated."

He nodded in acceptance of my explanation and then frowned. As he opened his mouth again, I knew what he was going to say next.

"What are you? Why can't I see you?"

I smiled sadly even thought I knew he wouldn't be able to see it. Thinking about how I had come to be this way, I struggled to find the right words to explain what I was. Parting my mouth I slowly began to speak.

"I'm not just a human but…..I'm not completely sure myself about what I am. I _used_ to be a normal girl but now……..if I'm anything, I'd say I'm the wind." The winged male looked in my direction with a confused expression on his face.

"What do you mean? Wind isn't a living thing but you're living…….aren't you? Do you mean you're a wind spirit?" I shook my head.

"No, what I mean is….okay, let me try to explain. You can't see me but if you could, you'd see a normal sixteen-year old girl. My form is made up of wind." The boy looked puzzled.

"Maybe this will help you imagine it better. Picture a hollow glass figurine of a person. Now, imagine that the figurine is filled with wind. The glass holds the wind in the shape of the figurine but imagine that the glass is gone but the wind still keeps the form of the figurine. That's what my form looks like."

His eyes widened in understanding. Suddenly deciding to be bold, I went up to him until we were almost touching.

"Do you feel a breeze or anything right now?" I inquired. He shook his head no. "Well, I'm right in front of you and I'm really close. Plus I'm made of wind so you would expect to feel a breeze from me, right? But you don't. You don't because the wind that makes up me is concentrated into my form so breezes don't escape from me or anything like that. Now, if I go like this though," and here I lifted my hand and gently stroked his left wing, "you feel the wind, right?"

**Syaoran's POV**

"…now, if I go like this though, you feel the wind, right?" As the person said that, I felt a slight gust of wind ruffle the edges of my left wing. Instantly, so fast it was almost a reflex, I jerked my wings back and hid them behind me, flattened tight against my shoulder blades. I stared at the area in front of me. No one had touched me for so long; I didn't know how to react. After an awkward silence, meekly the person spoke up.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know that that would disturb you so much. I had only wanted to show you what I was. Please forgive me."

I nodded, my racing thoughts slowing down. Suddenly, the person asked me a question.

"I did my best to answer your question as to what I am so I was wondering if you could tell me what _you_ were. Your wings give me the impression that you are no mere stranger either." Nodding my head again, I replied.

"You're right; I'm not a human either. I am an…….angel." As I listened, the girl gave a gasp of wonder.

"An angel? Really? I can't believe it, I'm talking to a real live angel!" Her childish voice had an innocent awe in it. I laughed bitterly, a grim smile on my face.

"What?"

"I'm not as wonderful as you think. I said I'm an angel but I didn't tell you all of it. I'm not just a regular angel, I'm a fallen one. As in I did something that got me kicked out of Heaven. As in I did something horrible." Looking down at my feet, I waited for her reaction. I was sure I knew what it would be. Shock, horror, and repulsion. After all, you had to have done something truly sinful to become banished from _Heaven._ It was the all holy wonderful place.

When I had first come to earth, I had met a mortal on the fringes of the forest. She had been in awe of me but once she learned that I had fallen, she quickly had become horrified and disgusted. The look she had given me made me feel very small and dirty. It had hurt me deeply for until that moment, we had been getting along alright. Ever since, I had never opened up to anyone ever again. That was one of the reasons I lived in solitude. Suddenly, I felt warm air envelop me, jarring me away from my thoughts.

"I'm sorry." I stared dumbfounded in front of me. Was this girl _hugging_ me? Why wasn't she rejecting me? In my surprised state, I asked, "What for? Why are you sorry?" Her answer stupefied me.

"I'm sorry because you got kicked out, it must have been hard on you." I stared at her. She was sorry for something that wasn't even her own fault?

"Why are you hugging me? Why aren't you turning away? Doesn't the fact that I'm a _fallen_ angel disturb you?" I placed emphasis on the word fallen. I felt the warm breeze swish side to side and realized she must be shaking her head.

"No because you seem really nice to me and everyone deserves a second chance, right? It doesn't matter if you're a fallen angel because to me, right now you're just a lonely boy in need of a hug." My mind swirled. She….wasn't rejecting me? She didn't care? At that moment, I knew I had found what I had been searching for subconsciously all these years. Acceptance. And I had found it in this girl who I couldn't even see! Just then, I realized that I didn't even now her name.

"Err…..thank you," I said awkwardly and the breeze lifted as she stepped back. "It means a lot to me that….that you….accept me for who I am and…well I can't explain it but-"The girl placed a finger on my lips, cutting me off.

"It's okay; I know what you're trying to say. And I was wondering, now that we know what each of us are, could you tell me your name?"

"I'm….Syaoran. Syaoran, former Celstial Angel, now Fallen Angel." Trying to lighten the mood, I saluted. She giggled and replied.

"I'm Sakura, former sixteen-year old girl, now a…..wind something." I smiled, thinking of her name in my head._ Sakura._ That sounded nice. Suddenly I noticed how late it was getting.

"I'm sorry but it's getting late, I should leave. Perhaps I'll see….no, _hear_ you around." I looked towards the area I thought she was at. "Good-bye." Spreading my wings, I prepared to fly. Softly, Sakura spoke.

"Good-night Syaoran, fly safely." Nodding, I launched myself into the air and flew away. The wind against my skin reminded me of Sakura.

**Sakura's POV**

As I watched, Syaoran flew off. _Syaoran._ I smiled to myself.

"I guess I made a new friend today…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you all the people who reviewed! They really motivated me. I tried to make this chapter longer but I'm not really good at long chapters but hopefully I'll improve. This is about four pages on Word. Remember, review, review, and review!


End file.
